knightofthezodiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty
Misty is one of the antagonists of the series. He is one of the 88 saints of Athena and one of the 24 Silver Saints. He is protected by the Lacerta Constellation, so he wears the Lizard Cloth or Lacerta Cloth. He is the first Silver Saint to be officially introduced. Even thought Marin and Shaina had already appeared their rank wasn't revealed. Story Silver Saint Arc In the manga, Misty appeared just after the battle against the Phoenix Saint, Ikki. He was assigned by the Pope from the Sanctuary, along with Marin and the other Silver Saints, to destroy the Colosseum and dispose of the Bronze Saints. He created an earthquake hoping to bury the rebellious saints, but they were teleported to a safe place by Mu. When Marin informs her commrades that the Bronze Saints had escaped, he was ordered to follow the Eagle Saint and kill Pegasus Seiya. In the original anime, he is the first Silver Saint to oppose Seiya after the battle against the Ghost Saints of the Caribbean. He arrives at the beach where the Pegasus Saint is talking to Miho. He reveals that he is a Silver Saint and was sent to kill Seiya and retrieve the remaining piece of the Gold Cloth of Sagitarius. While it seems that Misty is far more powerful than Seiya, the Bronze Saint is able to even the odds and ultimately defeats the Silver Saint. The first time that Misty encountered Seiya he gave him the chance to choose between being killed by him or commit suicide, but Seiya chose to fight, altough he didn't have his cloth. When Kiki saw this he brought to Seiya his Cloth. Misty was impressed by the Bronze Saint determination, and prepared to battle him, but Marin interfered and gave to Seiya an apparently fatal blow. Here in the Manga the other silver saints appeared carrying the dead bodies of the other bronze saints, and buried them. In the Anime Marin and Misty just buried Seiya. Misty sends back his comrades to the Sanctuary, but remained behind to verify something that didn't convince him. He discovered the trick that Marin used on him and unburied Seiya to fight him. The fight is easily dominated by Misty, because of his superior rank. The Saint blows are useless against Misty's Air Barrier. Because of this, as a sign of compassion he gave to Seiya 10 seconds of extra life. When this time is over he used the Mavrou Tripa, his best shot, and sent him flying. A bit of Seiya's blood fell in Misty's body. As he believed that to be a beautiful Saint he takes a bath at the sea, and didn't realize that Seiya wasn't dead. Seiya then hit him with one of his Pegasus Meteor Fist, inflicting pain by the first time to Misty. Then the silver saint was hit by the Pegasus Comet Fist, which was a new attack Seiya developed, which consisted of focusing all the Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken blows into one big attack, transforming the meteors into a comet. Seiya then grabs Misty's back, thanks to the shock of being hit and losing for the first time, and executed his Pegasus Rolling Crash, killing the Saint in the sea. Hades Arc He has abriefly appierence in the anime, being resurected by Hades. He goes along with Babel and Moses goes to Siberia were the Cygnus Saint, Hyoga, was. They tried to defeat him, but were easily overpowered by Hyoga's chilling attacks. Yet as they lay there dying on the ice, they entrusted Athena to his care. Although Misty's resurrection was clearly depicted in the anime adaptation, Kurumada only hinted it in his manga, with the opened tombs of deceased Silver Saints. Power and Abiilities Misty is a very strong saint, until his battle with seiya he hasn't taste the feel of pain in his body and is able to kill his enemies without being in contact with their blood. As a Silver Saint has a superior strenght and speed of an average Bronze saint. He was trained in Cote d'Azur. His Moves are the Air Barrier and the Mavrou Tripa. Cloth and Constellation Misty's Silver Cloth represents the Lizard Constellation. The anime version differs slightly from the original to minor details and full leg armors. Category:Personaggi de I Cavalieri dello zodiaco Category:Personaggi di Saint Seiya Episode G Category:Silver Saints Category:Maschio Category:Deceduti Category:Silver Saint in Saint Seiya Episode G